


What the Lan Clan Didn't Teach Him

by boychik



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: 4koma, Art, Comic, Fluff, Gusu Lan Sect, Lan Clan, M/M, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: The 3001st rule of the Gusu Lan Sect.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	What the Lan Clan Didn't Teach Him




End file.
